


Hopes and Needs

by buckydraketrash



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, i'll keep adding as i develop this more, mentions of Nathan Drake, mentions of Sully - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydraketrash/pseuds/buckydraketrash
Summary: [I day-dreamt too much about Sam Drake, and had to get it out of my system, so I wrote this. I have no idea where's I'm going on this ship, i'll let ya'll know as I figure it out.]





	Hopes and Needs

“Remind me again, why am I being roped into this legal venture of yours?” Sam rakes his hands through his hair, now a little longer than his usual slicked back style, trying his best to keep his suspicion out of his voice. Before Elena could give him an answer, he barrels on, “And this is in India, and despite what I might have done heroically in Karnataka with Chloe and Nadine, I am not an expert on anything Indian!?!” he says, his mind wanting him to get to the answer that was obvious, but his pride keeping him running in circles. 

They wade through the foot traffic in the Upper East Side, Elena looking like she belonged there, where everyone was apparently a tall blonde model, and Sam not giving a shit about the looks his tattered jeans and paint splattered Henley were getting. Their destination was apparently a private library, the juxtaposition putting Sam at an unrest. Still roiling with his thoughts, he keeps walking and doesn’t notice that Elena had stopped a few steps back, and was looking up at the brownstone in front of her, trying to decipher whether this was the place they were supposed to be at. He frowns and walks towards her. 

“This it?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow up at the door. Elena looked back at him and smiled, nodding her head in a yes. But before he could start going up the steps to the door, she held his wrist, stopping him. “Listen, Sam, I’m sorry for making this so whirlwind for you,” she says apologetically, “that was Nathan’s idea.” she adds with a grin. “We’ve just been a little worried,” she put her hand up and shook her head as she saw him trying to deny any need for their worrying. “I said “a little worried”, and we have a right to do that!” She looks up at him, and realizes once again that Sam is taller than Nathan. 

Her eyes soften when she speaks this time, “The last job you did with Sully was a harsh one, and even you have to admit that! You haven’t cut your hair, and even though the beard looks great, the sunken eyes are giving away that it’s a product of neglect not a styling choice!”

Sam laughed a little at that, but his mind was still trying to brace itself for this little talk’s conclusion. 

Elena continues, because this needed to be said. “We know you better than to tell you to stop, or even take a break, but what we can do is provide alternative options, even if for a while?” she looked at him, pleadingly, hoping that he understands. “Which is why, we think you’d like working on this case. Even I don’t know much about it, but from what Chloe could tell me, it’s mainly research, some security work and some good old sleuthing, and the last two are what this person we’re meeting will need you for.” She said the last part while fixing his shirt like a mom patting away the wrinkles on their kid’s school uniform. 

Sam took it all in, and deflated when the blow he’d been bracing for never came. 

He loved Elena for that, for knowing exactly what to say to the people in her life. He thought it’d be a talk on PTSD, depression or getting help or singing kumbaya with a therapist in this fucking brownstone, but instead they had found him a job. Sam knew one day he’d have to sit down and deal with his history, but right now he knew only the prospect of a chase could keep him going. So here she was, his sister, who had found just the right one for him at this point in his life. Sam wanted to hug Elena, but instead in classic Sam fashion, he shook his head, a grin on his face and muttered, “Nathan’s the luckiest little shit” as he went up the steps to the door. Elena took that as a positive and followed him up.

As he rang the door-bell, he looked back at Elena, a detail jumping out at him, “You said Chloe brought this to you? Does she know this person?” He looks pointedly at Elena, the insinuation clear, “can we trust them?” Elena nods, picking up on his actual inquiry, “Yeah, she’s a total academic type, Chloe had met her while doing research on the Tusk thing.”

“Oh! Wait? She? you never told me…” he trailed off when the door suddenly opened to reveal a pixie of a woman dressed in a cropped grey sweatshirt and high-waisted grey leggings that clung to her frame for dear life. But what caught Sam’s attention and widened his eyes embarrassingly obviously, was her hair, a cascade of soft black curls going down past her ass, which holy SHIT, but yeah, her hair! 

She looked up at both of them, something registering in her facial expression, as she broke out into a warm sunshine of a smile, “You must be Elena and Sam! Get in! Get in!” she turned around and ushered them inside. Elena catching her infectious excitement looked at Sam to gauge his first impressions. Sam, on the other hand looked like someone had punched him but he definitely enjoyed it.

Too busy trying not to stare at either the sway of her hair or her ass, Sam started following Elena into the lavish looking home decorated with expensive and traditional wooden furniture, north Indian miniature style paintings, and photographs of people that looked like North Indian Royalty. Sam and Elena both looked at each other with raised eyebrows, the word impressive looming in both their minds. The woman keeps walking through the hallway towards the back of the house, that lead to what looked like a sun-room. 

Standing before a large map of what looked like Northern India, but titled as “The Sikh Empire”, the woman looks at them, the smile still on her face, but her eyes conveying an authority Sam had not expected from someone of her physical stature. It took him aback, if he was ever going to be honest about this moment. She gestures them to take seats on the plush looking sofas with silk fucking embroidery on them. 

“Sam, Elena,” her voice is raspy as she addresses them, and Sam’s not going to lie that it does something to him, “thank you so much for coming.” The sincerity is there, clear and raw. “I don’t know how much Chloe has told you two about me,” she pauses, as Elena shrugs a little, and continues with a smirk that says thought so,” but I’d like to introduce myself officially now.” She unconsciously straightens up a little, her hands folded in front of her, “My name is Darsh Brar, and I need your help in reacquiring the lost sword of Maharaja Ranjit Singh for my people.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of the fandom, first fic in a while. so please let me know your thoughts, hopes and needs. ;]


End file.
